1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LED (light emitting diode) lamps and, more particularly, to an LED lamp incorporating a heat sink and a clip for readily securing the heat sink to the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
As an energy-efficient light, an LED lamp has a trend of substituting for the fluorescent lamp for indoor or outdoor lighting purpose; in order to increase the overall lighting brightness, a plurality of LEDs are often incorporated into a signal lamp, in which how to efficiently dissipate heat generated by the plurality of LEDs becomes a challenge.
Conventionally, the LED lamp has a heat sink. An LED module including an LED or a plurality of LEDs on a printed circuit board is intimately mounted on the heat sink, so heat generated by the LED modules can be dissipated by the heat sink. In the conventional art, for a removal or reinstallment of the heat sink, multiple screws need to be loosened or fastened which makes operation of the removal or the reinstallment complicated and tedious.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED lamp which can overcome the described disadvantages.